MILF experience
by comicbookvikk
Summary: After convincing Slughorn, Dumbledore left Harry at molly house. Harry is changed so is Molly. Both attracted to each other. Both looking at each other with different is led Harry to an extraordinary sexual journey.(mature themes and submissive Harry.)


Molly is woke up by sound of knocking . Molly raised from her bed , up wondering who is knocking the door this much late night . She saw her husband is sleeping beside her . These days she wished her husband more concentrated on her rather than work and sleeping . She may be mother of seven children , but she still have desires . She is married young and had children young . In wizard world , her age is peak of woman beauty . And all the fear of voldmorth , they say fear is strong aphrodisiac . Lately she is having all the desires but Arthur is not doing his husband duties .

She is wearing form fitting robes , that elevating her curved beauty . Even now she is wearing white transparent night robe , came to her mid thighs . After wearing this robe , she looked herself in mirror . She looks great . Of course she is beautiful . Ginny got all her beauty from her only . She has Black blood in her . They say women in Black are most beautiful , almost rival to veelas . She definitely thought this gonna work on Arthur but he directly went to sleep . She can't blame him , after revealing of dark Lord and his chaos in muggles world , Arthur is working day and night .

Molly went to door and opened to reveal Harry Potter with his luggage .

" Harry . " Molly surprised by him . He looks good . Puberty hits him hard . Now he is taller than her , may be 5'10 she guess . He is wearing blue jeans and full sleeve t-shirt little tight that showing his growing muscles , even though he is little skinny .

" What are you doing here , this late hour ? " Molly asked smiling young boy .

Harry looked at his best friend's mom . Harry know Molly is pleasant looking woman but she always hides her body with loose robes . But today is different . She is wearing almost transparent night robe , that fitted perfectly , showing her beautiful curves . And her long creamy legs , he never noticed before , how beautiful she is . She must done something to her hair , it is gorgeous and wavy . She is older and prime version of Ginny .

" Hello Molly . " Harry hugged the inviting woman . He can feel her soft body against him , her soft and full breasts against his chest . He inhaled her scent , it smelled jasmine and little lavender . He tightly hugged , more time than necessary he thought .

Molly hugged the young boy , felt little something , she can't put a finger on . But she liked hug .

Harry hands lowered to her ass when teenage hormones provoked him but his common sense made him remove those hands .

But Molly already felt his hands on her ass . She doesn't know what to feel . But quick removal of his hands made her think may be he mistakenly touched her ass , but thought it felt good .

" Dumbledore left me here . " Harry said after finishing of hug .

" That old man . " she said then took one of his luggage bag . " You must be hungry . Come on I fix some dinner for you . "

Harry don't want to give burden to Molly but truth to be said he is hungry .

" Thank you Molly . I guess everyone is sleeping . " Harry looked around the familiar place . It is his second home after Hogwarts and Molly always kind to him . He is the only young one close enough to call her Molly . Everyone else call her Mrs Weasley .

" Yes Harry . Wait on dining table . " she said .

Harry can't help but stare at her back . She looks so different now . He guess , he is looking at opposite sex with different eyes lately .

Molly can feel Harry eyes on her back . She knew she is having effect on him . It is because of the robe she is wearing . She felt a sense of thrill knowing a teenage boy is attracted to her . She got little sway in her walk .

She prepared meal for him while Harry is changing his dress . Harry can't go his usual room with Ron , he must be sleeping . So he thought he is gonna change here . After all the spells wizards have , he thought they have a spell for changing his dress . He removed his t-shirt , changed into night shirt then he removed his jeans . He got his night shorts but he has a problem . He usually don't wear underwear with shorts . Harry looked around and made sure no one is there and lowered his underwear .

That when Molly came with plate of meal .

" Oh Harry . I am sorry . "

Harry horrified . He is bottomless , quickly placed his hands to cover his private parts .

Molly actually came when he started changing his shirt . She got desire to watch him changing . Not a bad body for sixteen year old boy . Then she noticed he is looking around after he removed his jeans , stood with his muggle underwear . Molly quickly moved back so he can't see her . For her surprise he removed his underwear . She can see his cute butt but not his cock . Then she got naughty idea .

Molly saw Harry cock when he turned when he heard her voice . He is semi hard she guess . Now he is covered with his hands .

" I am sorry Molly . I thought you are cooking . " Harry is trying to explain his behavior while trying to hide his private parts .

" I am just reheating . No need for sorry . Are you gonna change or not ? "

Harry looked at her like he is not sure . Is she really asking me to change in front of her he thought .

" No need to shy Harry . You are just kid . Already I saw you . " Molly smiled assuringly .

Harry thought about a moment . It's true he is young and she already saw him .

Harry removed his hands from his cock , unexpectedly it went full hard on . Molly looked at seven inch cock of young boy , automatically she licked her lips . Harry is embarrassed that he is having erection in front of his friend's mom . He quickly put on his shorts but it is not able to hide his erection .

Harry looked at Molly for what she think of him . Molly saw young embarrassed boy and took pity on him . She smiled at him with assurance and acted like she didn't notice his erection .

" Come on Harry . " Molly served him dinner while chatting .

Harry explained how dumbledore took him to professor Slughorn's house , how he convinced Slughorn to join the Hogwarts .

Through out the conversation , Harry can't take his eyes of Molly beautiful bosom . She has very healthy set of gorgeous breasts and they are almost spilling out from her very revealing night robe . Molly also saw this but acted like she didn't noticed but she noticed his erection is twitching in his pants .

Harry finished his dinner . Harry agreed to sleep on couch .

" Good night Harry . " Molly kissed him on cheek . Corner of her mouth touched his mouth . Harry visibly shook by sensation .

Molly went to her room . She is sleeping on her bed , thinking about Harry reactions to her . She doesn't know why but she liked getting attention from Harry . She remembered how he can't take off his eyes from her for a minute and his erection and his adorable blushing face . She got smile on her face .

Harry tried to sleep but he can't . Not because he is on couch . He slept in worst condition . It is because of Molly . He can't help but thinking about her . When he close his eyes , her beautiful body is appearing every time . And his shorts felt tight with his arousal . In a mid way in night , sleep and tiredness won , Harry finally closed his eyes .

Molly woke up early and went to Harry . He is sleeping but his morning wood created visible tent in his shorts . She smiled seeing that . And that means he didn't took care of his erection last night . That means he never done that before . That's cute she thought .

" Hello Harry . " Harry woke up by Molly voice . " Good morning . " Harry saw Molly's smiling face that made him smile in return .

" Good morning Molly . "

" Your eyes are red . Didn't you get enough sleep ? "

Harry shook his head .

" Hmmm " she sighed . " Couch is not much comfortable for you . "

" I guess . " Harry looked at Molly . She is not wearing last night dress . She is wearing long silk middle robe , red that matches her hair . It is not showing of her body like last night gown but it is not hiding her spectacular figure like those oversized robes she used to wear . This red robe fitted her figure , hugged her every curve .

Molly saw Harry is staring at him but she didn't feel bad . And made her little proud of herself . It's too long that she felt like that .

Molly looked at the tent between his legs .

" You know . " Molly paused to get Harry attention . Harry turned to look at Molly face . " You can't meet everyone with that . " Molly said while looking at his shorts .

Harry looked down , felt embarrassed . It is so hard now , harder than last night .

" I am sorry . " he whispered .

" Hey , it's not your fault . It is common for teenage boys . " Molly stroked his hair . " Just close your eyes and take long breaths . "

Harry did as Molly told . He is glad that , his erection is gone or it is in half way .

" Good . Go to your room . Twin's room is empty . It's yours now . I will prepare breakfast . " then Molly kissed him on cheek .

Harry raised and going for stairs .

" Go . " Molly playfully slapped his ass with smile .

Harry don't know what to say but he also laughed when he saw she is laughing . He liked this kind of Molly .

Ginny came down from stairs .

" Harry . " she ran towards him and hugged him tightly . Then followed by Hermione .

Harry is very careful when he hugged the two beautiful teenage witches . He turned his pelvis so it didn't touch them .

" When did you came ? " Hermione asked with surprise .

" Last night . " then he explained everything what happened with Dumbledore .

" Harry dear . Why are you not eating your breakfast ? "

Harry came to this world when he heard Molly voice . His thoughts are revolving around Molly . What happened to him . He is checking out his friend's mom . That felt wrong but it felt good too . Harry is allocated a separate room for him , it's George room . He thought wearing this shorts without underwear is dangerous , especially Molly is around . Harry closed the door then started stripping .

Molly gave Harry that room especially for this purpose only . The lock of the room is not working . Fred and George placed a charm on the door that it gives you illusion of locked properly but it's not . Only way one can close the door properly is by notice me not charm . She slightly opened the door and as expected , Harry is changing his shorts . Just when he lowered his shorts , Molly entered the room .

" Oh Harry . " she acted surprise . " You didn't locked properly . "

Harry cursed himself for caught in same situation with Molly again . He quickly covered his manhood with hands and he is so embarrassed .

Molly smiled at blushing young boy .

" Oh Harry . Don't be shy . It's not like it is first time . "

" I I am m so sorry Molly . " Harry stammered with nervous . " I thought it locked . "

" It's okay . Now don't act like child . Remove your hand , get dress quickly . "

Harry nodded and dressed in front of Molly . Molly amused by watching Harry's hardened manhood and his reddened face . At last Harry wore underwear , on top of that his shorts .

" Good . That's not so hard . is it ? " Molly smiled . " Your face is red , that's cute . " Molly reached Harry then kissed him on cheek .

" Come on . Breakfast is ready . " Molly is leaving . Harry can't help but looking at swaying ass of hers . For his surprise Molly turned and Harry quickly lowered his head in embarrassment .

" Harry , turn . "

Harry don't know why she asked but he turned .

" You really have cute butt . " she gave a spank and laughed loudly .

Harry also joined in laugh , felt like she is just having harmless fun with him .

Harry came out of thoughts by Molly voice . He is eating his bacon very slowly . And his eyes never left Molly .

" I am sorry . I am tired from last night I guess . " he gave the excuse that first came to his mind .

" Of course . You have very minimal sleep last night . After breakfast , just sleep . No one will bother you . "

" Thank you Molly . " Harry replied . He quickly finished breakfast and went to his room .

When he is trying for sleep , he heard the door . Harry raised and opened the door , in front smiled Molly .

" Hello Harry . " she walked into his room . " I want to make sure you to sleep and got this relaxing potion . " She gave him the glass of red liquid .

" Thank you Molly . " Harry drank from glass . It is sweet and sour like sweet lemon juice with hint of strawberry .

" It tastes great . " Harry licked his lips , Molly kindly smiled .

" Good . Now sleep . "

Harry laid on his bed and placed the sheets on him .

" Ah ah . " Molly shook her head as she didn't approve .

" What ? " Harry confused .

" You can't sleep with your underwear . It's not comfortable . " Molly waved her hand along with her wand and done some hand movements .

" Clearo clothes Dressendo Just . "

Harry felt the magic , quick second he felt like he is naked then he is covered with bedsheets . Then he realized he is not wearing anything under the sheets .

" It's more comfortable Harry . Now sleep . " Molly kissed him on cheek and left .

Harry thought he should be panicking but he is not . And as Molly told it is comfortable . And potion is working , he is drowsy . Harry closed his eyes after Molly left the room , until he watched her beautiful back especially her shapely ass .

Molly , with help of girls prepared the meal for all of them . She told Hermione and Ginny to arrange the table and she went to wake up Harry .

Molly entered the room without any problem . Harry still doesn't figured it out that lock is not working . The thin sheet , that covering Harry is slightly moved . He exposed his torso and his full right leg . He is sleeping very peacefully , felt kind of cute . He is cute boy she thought . Then her eyes fell on the tent between legs and heard little murmur .

" Molly . "

She can't believe he is dreaming about her in his sleeping . He turned so the sheet is moved completely off him , exposing his cute butt . He is moving so he is getting some friction to his cock . Molly is stood there and watching the beautiful scene . She can see , he is moving fast so he is close . His ass is moving up and down , rubbing his cock against the bed . Molly watched Harry climaxed himself by rubbing against bed .

" Wow . That's beautiful . " she thought . Then heard murmur from him again .

" Molly . "

Molly , with wave of her hand , cleaned sticky mess of him then covered him with sheets . If anyone sees , no one believe what happened earlier .

" Harry . " Molly nudged him .

Harry woke up . He slept beautifully he thought . He always sleeps light but now it is very deep sleep . He has a dream . It is just series of images of Molly . She is wearing last night's short gown then different robes . Mainly her breasts and ass came in dream . Then he felt tingling sensation all over his body . Now he woke up by voice and nudging .

" Molly . " he recognized her with his sleepy eyes .

" Good sleep ? " Molly smiled .

Harry actually forgot what he dreamed about in sleep . He read that 90 percent of dreams we forgot after waking up .

" Yes Molly . Thank you for potion . " Harry raised , the sheet fell to his lap , exposing his upper body , forgot he is naked under sheet . He is thankful that he didn't expose his private part and he thankful that he didn't have erection right now . He is surprised by that actually and little relieved . And he is feeling little light headed and amazing tingling sensation .

" Lunch is ready Harry . I will help you get dressed . " she chanted same spell . It is combination of undressing and dressing . She intentionally maintained gap .

" Clearo clothes . " sheet is removed from his body , exposing his naked body under it . Molly smirked , before Harry can protest , she chanted remaining spell .

" Dressendo just . "

he is now dressed with his new shorts and pajama shirt . " Good . It's little hot in here . "

Harry felt happy by

her choice of clothing for him .

" Molly . " Harry called . She looked at him . " Can you teach me the spell ? I want to learn it . "

" I think so . They stopped teaching this spell in school long ago . I learned it from ancient book from Black family library . Now they invented many other spells to get dressed but those are not effective as this . "

" Thank you Molly . " Harry said .

Molly smiled . " You are welcome . "

Harry enjoyed the lunch very much . All of them are his favorite . And Molly applied little make up to look presentable . Everyone appreciated how she looked .

" What do you think Harry ? " Molly asked when he is silent .

" You look lovely . " he managed to say .

" Don't be shy Harry . Learn to appreciate good effort . How about Hermione or Ginny ? Didn't they look great ? " Molly asked .

Harry looked at young witches . They look beautiful but he thought Molly is very attractive with all the curves .

" Yes . Hermione you are looking great . You too Ginny . " he told them .

Ginny and Hermione are blushed by his comments and replied .

" Thank you Harry . " they said while adjusting their hair behind their ear .

" See . That's good . " Molly said with smile . " It is good manners to tell the woman they look good . "

Molly called Harry to hall to teach him spell . Hermione , Ginny is already there . Ron thought he can learn after , went to play with firebolt , Harry's broom .

Both Molly and Harry stood opposite . Both have wands in their hands .

" Don't try to do magic . Just observe my hand movements . " Molly instructed .

Hermione and Ginny want to try but Molly insisted not to . They don't know the reason .

Molly waved her hand in different motions then said .

" Clearo clothes dressendo just . "

Harry's t-shirt and shorts are not there on his body , instead of them , he is wearing black wizard robe . Harry felt funny wearing nothing but robe and strangely it felt amazing .

" Now practice movements . " Molly ordered him , showing movements .

Harry mimicked Molly wand movements as she instructed . Molly reached from his back , she placed her hand on his hand , started moving his hand .

" Slow , nice and proper . " she whispered .

Harry tried to concentrate but he can feel Molly's soft bosom against his back , he can't help but think about the contact . Another problem is he is wearing nothing but a robe so his arousal made tent in his robes . Harry turned away from Hermione and Ginny to hide the tent .

Molly noticed Harry , it didn't take much time to realize what his problem . The tent in his robes is clearly visible . She smiled . She gripped his wand hand in her hand , other hand is on his belly .

She is showing movements manually but pressed her breasts against his back more firmly .

" Ohh " Harry sighed , audible enough to heard by Molly . Molly hand lowered until it reached his tent . She just brushed along his length then removed her hand . That quick moment , Harry shivered like leaf in wind . Harry don't know what happened , he felt like he hit by electric shock . The fabric against his cock felt too good .

" Now practice for some time just as I told . " Harry nodded at Molly .

Harry disappointed by lost of Molly boobs against his back . They felt so soft he thought .

He brushed aside those thoughts and practiced the movements .

Molly is watching Harry with amusement . She felt something different , playing with young boy , getting these type of reaction from , having this kind of power over him . It felt amazing and thrilling actually . It is intoxicating to watch Harry is reacted by her . He still have tent in his robes .

Harry , with concentration , started practicing the movements , which resulted him to free of his erection .

" Good . You are doing great . Now say Clearo clothes Dressendo just . " she repeated again . " First Think about yourself then think about the clothes you want to wear when you say later spell . "

Harry nodded and straightened . He done his movements perfectly then said the spell thinking about his shorts and pajama shirt .

" Clearo clothes Dressendo just . "

Next minute the hall filled with laughs of three women . Harry is now stood naked . The spell removed his clothing but didn't restore with his desired clothing .

Molly know this will happen . There is a reason that school stopped teaching . It will take little more practice to perfect the complete spell . Imagine practicing room full of people practicing this spell and suddenly all of them naked . That's why they stopped teaching it .

Hermione and Ginny can't stop their laugh , looking at nude Harry , trying to cover his private part . Now they understand why Molly didn't want them to practice this spell now .

He is too embarrassed now . He felt too much embarrassed by only Molly looking , now Ginny and Hermione also here . Molly is old but they are same old as him . He can't look at them .

" Molly , I can't believe you did this . You knew it will happen . " Harry said with mixed feeling of angry and embarrassment .

" Oh Harry . I am sorry . No one can do this spell properly for first time . Don't be embarrassed . " Molly tried to ease him but she thought she pushed it too far .

His face is full of red with embarrassment . She quickly said .

" Dressendo just . "

Harry is now wearing his pajama shirt and shorts . He can still hear snickering of Hermione and Ginny . Harry just left to his room quickly .

" Stop it girls . I just did it for fun . " Molly shushed the girls .

Harry didn't came from room even after one hour . Now Hermione and Ginny are feeling guilty for laughing . Ron asked them why Harry is upset but no one told him why .

Ron played chess with Harry in his room but Harry didn't want to face them . It is too embarrassing .

Molly also worried that she did wrong . She thought it is too funny but she hurt his feelings . She read cooking recipes in daily prophet then cleaned dishes then washed the clothes then prepared dinner .

She made chicken breasts and butter scotch ice cream , which are his favorites .

Still Harry didn't came down for talk .

" Ron , call Harry to dinner . "

" Mom . He said he doesn't want to see you guys . Seriously what did you guys did ? " Ron asked . It is too weird behavior for his friend .

" It is just stupid prank . " Molly brushed off . " I will talk to him . " she looked at the girls . She can see they are also worried too .

" You all have dinner OK ? "

All nodded as response .

Molly opened the door , as usual it is not locked . She used confundus charm on door so they will think it is locked .

" Harry . " Molly called but Harry didn't give her response .

" I am sorry Harry . It is just stupid prank . " Molly tried to explain but she cut by Harry voice .

" How could you do this ? I felt like I die with embarrassment . " Harry still not looking at her , but he is talking to her , that's good sign she thought .

" As I explained , I thought it is funny . I never thought you will feel like that . "

" What do you expect ? You stripped me down in front of girls . " Harry questioned but not looking at her .

" Why is it so embarrassing ? Why are you reacting like that ? " Molly thought he is acting foolish .

" Because they saw me naked , you saw me naked . " Harry looked at her with his red face . He still feeling shy to look her .

" You didn't reacted like this before when I saw you earlier . " Molly asked with smile .

" That that's different . " he replied .

" How so ? " she quickly asked .

" It's just you . "

" So it's OK to you to me seeing you but not girls . "

" May be . You are old . " Harry quickly said .

" What did you say Harry ? "

Harry realized what he said and got his mistake . He looked at her , she doesn't look happy .

" I am sorry Molly . " he said , more like whispere .

" Why sorry . You think I am old and wrinkly . So it is OK for you to me seeing you naked . It's not what you are saying ? "

" No no Molly . I am not saying like that . "

" I hear what you said . You raised with muggles so you don't know . In magical world , people age slowly . Look at Dumbledore , he is more than 150 , still walking and best one in wizard dual . My age is like early thirties with your muggles . Am I looking old Harry ? "

Harry shook his head as no .

" Then how do I look ? "

Harry desperate to correct his statement so " You look beautiful Molly . You are one of most beautiful women I saw . "

" Not like that Harry . Look at me and say . " Molly ordered .

Harry looked at her . She is really looking great with flaming red hair , lovely bosom that bundled in bodice , hinting quite amount of cleavege , long shapely legs , round ass , creamy skin .

" You look great Molly . I am sorry I said you are old . You are very attractive and beautiful women . "

" Thank you Harry . It is very nice to be called beautiful by young wizard . " she said with smile .

" So you forgive me for calling you old . Don't you ? "

Harry desperately asked .

" Only if you come down and behave normal . "

" Molly I can't . I can't show my face to them . "

Molly thought she almost got him . Guess she have to convince him somehow .

" Clearo clothes . "

Harry heard Molly saying the spell , he looked at himself . He is properly clothed and nothing changed . He looked at Molly , unexpectedly his jaw opened with shock .

Molly is naked , not a single thread on her body . Harry never saw woman naked , specifically beautiful woman like Molly . Oh my god she is great . She stood naked with a gorgeous smiled face , her skin is creamy white like pure milk , breasts are full and firm , defying gravity , bigger than his handful , two perfect soft mounds of flesh on chest , her nipples are rose pink , erected , perfect and as beautiful as her breasts , exactly suited for her breasts , her belly is toned and curved shape reaching her ass , her hips are little wide making her hour glass figure , her legs are long and gorgeous , finally his eyes fell on her shaved pussy , it is pink , lips are puffed and beautiful like flower .

Molly stood naked in front of Harry . It is spur of decision . She is nervous and exciting . She never exposed like this before , only people saw her naked till now is Arthur and her high school boyfriends . Exposing herself in front of a teenager is really giving her strong jolt of thrill through her entire body . She is looking at Harry , he clearly in shock , still his eyes are roaming all over her body . She can see his eyes got wide with surprise and he created tent in his pants showing that he obviously enjoying what he is seeing . Suddenly she wished she can give sexy poses like trashy magazines but decided against it .

Harry don't know what to do . He lost the ability to speak or his mind got numb . He can't turn away from the beauty that stood in front of him . His eyes are always looking at her perfect tits or beautiful pussy and he can see little moisture is forming between those puffy pink lower lips .

Molly can feel she is getting wet between her legs , her breasts are becoming tight and nipples becoming firm and sensitive . She is sexually aroused right now , in front of a teenage boy .

" See , now you saw me naked . I am embarrassing myself for you . " Molly said .

" Molly why did you do this ? " Harry asked .

" So we will be on same page . So will you stop being stubborn or do you want me to walk naked in front of girls too ? "

" No no . Molly . I am sorry for being stubborn . " Harry quickly apologized .

" Good . Dressendo just . " Molly is now wearing satin black night mini gown

with satin robe . She looks amazing in her night dress . Molly removed her night robe aside , leaving night gown .

Harry can't help but stare at Molly . The black mini dress left nothing for imagination . The black dress on her white creamy skin fitted perfectly , especially her her thighs .

Molly saw she is having desired effect on Harry , little smirk came on her lips .

" Now we can practice the spell or we can stop . " Molly asked him .

" How can we practice if this is the outcome ? I don't want to be embarrassed again . " Harry simply stated .

" But you want to learn the spell . "

Harry nodded .

" Then it's choice between practicing on you or me then . "

Harry don't know what he heard or can't believe .

" Th that me means " Harry is not able to finish the sentence .

" Yes . That means I have to be naked in front of you many times . I am sure you want to see me naked and you will purposely spell wrong . But we don't have choice . Do we ? You are too embarrassed . Aren't you ? Of course it is too embarrassing for me ."

Harry is in turmoil , of course he wants to see Molly naked again but he doesn't want to make her feel embarrassed .

" Molly . I don't want to see you naked . " Harry stated .

" What does that mean ? You mean I am not beautiful if I naked . You mean I am ugly . don't you Harry ? "

Harry panicked seeing Molly angry . He didn't mean that .

" No no . You are beautiful Molly . Even if you are naked . "

" You want to see me naked . " Molly questioningly asked .

Harry without thinking " Yes Molly . I want to see you naked . "

" You are naughty boy Harry . You want to see me naked . You best friend mother . "

Harry is terrified now that he said he wanted to see his best friend mother naked .

" I am sorry Molly . I didn't mean that . "

" What do you mean then ? "

" It's just I want to say you are beautiful when you naked . "

" That means now I am not beautiful . "

" No no Molly . You are beautiful now too . " Harry got that she is just teasing him so far .

" Molly please stop twisting my words . All I want to say you are very beautiful woman . Can you please stop this . "

Molly laughed seeing the begging young man .

" I am sorry. Harry . It is too much fun . "

" You are welcome that you enjoyed teasing me . But stop please . "

" OK Harry . I will stop . But remember you want to learn the spell and I will teach you . "

" But " Harry want to protest .

" No buts . I don't want you to practice on me . You will practice on yourself even though that gives me opportunity to see you naked many times . If you are embarrassed then it's good . It will motivate you to learn quickly . So suck it up big boy . Eat your dinner . And act normally . " she just stated or more like gave him order .

Harry can't do anything but nodded at her command .

Harry ate his dinner quietly but Molly and her long naked legs are too much distraction . When she crossed her legs , the satin nightgown hiked to reveal more of her lovely thighs , he almost spit his food .

" Harry . Be careful . Eat slowly . " she patted his back .

" Thank you Molly . " Harry drank water to make food slide through his throat .

Molly know why Harry is acting like this . Her dress is having desired effect on him . How much she teases him , she doesn't think she will be satisfied . It is new and exciting experience and she is craving it and savouring every minute .

She pressed herself against his shoulder , brushing her breast against him . The satin fabric is not lessening the feel of touch of her rock hard nipple . She felt jolt of electric pleasure when she brushed her nipple to his shoulder .

Harry can feel the close presence of Molly and her body . He can feel her soft mounds of flesh and it's smoothness and softness and her hard nipple . He felt the formation of tent in his shorts . And he placed the plate in his lap to hide it .

Molly already seen his erection before Harry hide it . She can't help but smile knowing she caused it .

" Now . You will practice again . " Molly said after he finished his dinner .

Harry has huge erection in his pants , he doesn't know what to do . It's not like Molly doesn't saw him before . So he stood in front of her with tent in his pants .

Molly look fell on his shorts .

" Oh Harry . I never thought the lesson will excite you this much . " Molly laughed .

Harry almost said it is caused by you but stopped . Instead he just blushed with embarrassment .

" I am sorry Molly . " he said with lowered head .

" It's OK Harry . It is normal , especially young boys . " she said . She saw he still not looking at her . " Look at me Harry . "

Harry looked at her , automatically his look fell on her lovely bosom and exposed cleavage . The gown is giving him hint of what beauty lie inside of it . Then he felt the twitch of his hardness . Again he is embarrassed by his own behavior . He forcefully dragged his looks from her breasts to her face .

Molly can clearly can see his struggle in pants in his face . He is blushing so much that she afraid he will have red face permanently . The problem is he is too cute when he is blushing , she can't help but tease . So she arched her back to push her assets . She heard Harry gasp when he saw her .

" Now , I will show you spell again , next you practice it . "

Harry nodded .

" Clearo clothes Dressendo Just . "

this time she used more pause .

Harry clothes vanished . Molly saw his naked body with his hard manhood . Then thin robe appeared on him .

Harry again felt like he is naked . This robe is thin and loose . There is no underwear inside this robe so it is not doing anything to hide his hardness .

" Now you do it Harry . " Molly said .

Harry said the spell with full concentration .

" Clearo clothes Dressendo Just . "

Next moment he felt his robe is vanished from his body but nothing came on .

He stood naked in front of Molly with his erected cock .

Molly laughed . Harry again blushing with embarrassment .

" Oh don't feel bad . It is just beginning . " Molly said the spell and robe is back on his body .

Harry tried again and again . The spell is giving same result . He is standing naked in front of Molly . And Molly is thoroughly enjoying this and his naked body .

" It is not working . " Molly said then fired spell . " Clearo clothes . "

She looked at Harry naked body .

" Harry . Now only try dressing spell . "

Harry nodded . And said " Dressendo Just . " but nothing happened .

He tried again and again . But he is not successful with his spell .

" No Harry . " she shook her head . " You are not concentrated enough . First remove your hand from that place . Be free and concentrate . "

Harry first hesitated to remove his hand then he agreed she is correct . He removed his his hand from his erection .

" Dressendo Just . " he said but nothing happened . Then he tried again and again . At last he has his robe on .

The spell is like summoning charms only but there is a difference . The tricky part is , it has to made him dress properly .

It took him almost one hour of continuous practice that he got the charm correctly . All this one hour , Harry is naked , completely focused on spell , forgot he is naked in front of Molly .

Molly is watching naked Harry is practicing the spell . At first he looked shy and embarrassed but once he concentrated , the shy is gone . But Molly thoroughly enjoyed watching naked Harry and his cock and his balls are swinging with his movements

. And his hardness left after some time because of his concentration on spell .

" Wonderful Harry . You did it . " Molly hugged him tight . And she is glad to know that she is having quick reaction from him . She felt hardness of Harry again .

Harry is enjoying the hug . Her soft body is wrapped around him , the thin robe of him and the soft fabric of Molly nightwear is not lessening the impact of touching the bodies . Especially rubbing his hardness against her soft body feels heaven .

" Now talk to the girls . They are worried about you . "

Harry nodded .

Molly non verbally cast the spell , satin night robe around her nightwear appeared . She left to her room . As usual Arthur is sleeping . Molly sighed and just lay there . Today she has so much fun , she felt like she became teenager again . All the teasing and having fun with Harry felt great she thought .

Harry changed to his nightwear including his underwear so he won't expose his boner in front of the girls . Harry went to Hermione room . Ginny is also there .

" Hi guys . " he smiled at them .

" Hello Harry . I am very sorry that we laughed at you earlier . "

" Me too Harry . "

" It's OK guys . I just over reacted . I felt really embarrassed I guess . " Harry explained .

" So what you guys are doing ? " Harry asked .

" We are practicing the spell . " Hermione replied .

" Same spell ? " Harry again asked .

They nodded .

" Ginny know the spell . But never properly practiced . Here we are trying to learn . "

" Great . It is not tough though . Now I know how to do it , I can teach you . " Harry offered .

" Harry Potter . You can't ask the girls to to see them naked directly . " Hermione scolded .

" I am not . " Harry protested .

" You know what this spell practicing means . You offered . We have to say , you want to see us without clothes . Don't you Harry Potter ? " Hermione said . " I never thought of you as perv Harry Potter . "

Ginny is enjoying how Hermione is making fun of him , calling him with full name .

" Oh Moine , I don't think Harry suggested that . He just wants help . isn't it Harry ? " Ginny came to his aid .

horrified by Hermione implication , Harry nodded his head eagerly .

Hermione smiled .

" Oh Harry . " she hugged him . Harry is thankful that he doesn't have boner . And young witch in arms felt good but it is nowhere near the Molly body .

" I can't help but make fun of you when you suggested that . I am sorry . I think Ginny is bad influence on me . " Hermione laughed .

" Yes she is . And she got that from Molly . " he said with smile .

" Harry . " Ginny smacked his hand . " It is just stupid prank . "

" Yeah I know . Again sorry that I over reacted . I guess I am gonna leave so you guys can practice . "

Harry went to his room , tried to sleep in bed . Sleep didn't come easily to him , the events that happened this day , swirling around in his head , especially Molly . He can't take out the thought about her beautiful body from his head . How she felt against him , how soft her body is . He again felt that his manhood excited again . He felt like the clothes are weighing tons , with a wave of wand and newly practiced spell , he is naked under sheets .

It is one week since she teaches Harry the spell . Everyday she morning she went to his room to find he is naked under sheets , and those sheets never covered him properly . Harry finally figured out that the lock is not working properly .

Molly placed notice me not charm on the door so no one except she and him can notice the room if he is inside .

There are lot more hugging between them is going on than necessary and both are enjoying . She can feel his body against her especially his manhood against her . And she liked feeling that against her body . And he finally touched her ass .

Harry never thought he is gonna attracted to his best friend mom . She is so sexy and doing naughty things to get him hard . Nowadays just one look at her is enough for him to get hard . If she hugs him , it is heaven for him . He love the feeling of the soft body against him , her lovely breasts , big and full . Every time she hugs him , he tried to lower his hands so he can feel her ass then he against it but this time he is going to do it . It is becoming too much tempting to him everyday and he did it . She says good bye to everyone then they leaves to their room to sleep . He is the last one . She hugged him .

" Good night Harry . " she said , tightly hugged him , he can feel her tits , his hands wrapped around her waist . This is the time he deterministically said to himself , lowered his hands . His heart is beating too fast but he didn't stop his hands . They reached her ass , first slowly , little brushing so to know if Molly gonna say anything .

Molly felt Harry hands on her ass , she didn't say anything or do anything . So Harry placed his hands on her ass . They are shapely , he cupped them but not squeezed them . It is the privilege he took but he didn't want to go too far .

Molly wants more .

" It's OK . If you want to touch , touch . " she whispered in his ears .

Harry eyes widened by the anticipation she is referring to .

" Are you sure Molly ? " Harry want to confirm .

" Yes . I know you are checking my ass from the day you come in . I can tell it is just attraction . I trust you Harry . So it is no problem . "

Harry don't need to tell twice or don't want to be late so she may change her decision , he will lose his opportunity .

He placed his hands on her ass , squeezed them for his delight . They are round , firm but smooth . They felt amazing in his hands .

Molly don't know why she is letting him doing that but it really felt good . Harry spent more than five minutes , squeezing her ass , feeling her .

" Harry . That's enough . " she thought if it is any more longer , he is gonna get wrong idea . It is just naughty idea came to her mind . So she break the hug .

Harry thought he ruined it . He was thinking about how good Molly ass felt in his hands , he forgot he made her uncomfortable , he over used his privilege . He lowered his head with shame . He should just squeeze then leave but it felt good .

" I am sorry Molly if I angered you . "

Molly smiled at ashamed young boy . He is so inexperienced and innocent . If she did all these things with anyone , they sure gonna take advantage and would have gotten wrong idea . But not Harry . That's why she felt like it is safe with him to do all these things and feeling the rush of thrill .

" Don't be sorry . I should have known you gonna enjoy this more than I thought . So did you enjoy ? "

Harry looked at her , nodded his head .

" I need proof that you are enjoyed . " Molly looked at him with wicked smile .

Harry gulped air , what she is gonna do .

She cast familiar spell then he can feel his underwear is vanished . He is now wearing lose night short and sleeveless sweat shirt . And in his shorts , bugle is clear .

" Hmm . Now I know you enjoyed Harry . " Molly smiled looking at his shorts . Harry face turned quite shade of red . He thought he is gonna be used it by now but he is not . He still embarrassed by his body reaction to Molly . That's why he always wearing those underwear to cage his manhood .

" Why are you hurting your poor thing like that Harry ? Let it breath some air . And there is another advantage too . " Molly hugged him again tight , feeling his hardness against her belly and her womanhood , feeling tingling sensation .

" Hug feels so good like this . " she whispered him in ears , moved her body so she gave friction to his erection .

" Ohhh . " Harry moaned unexpectedly and little jolt of electric current flew through his spine .

" And one more thing . " she squeezed Harry ass then slapped his ass . " You really have cute butt Harry . " then she left him from her hug .

Harry blushed and left .

After that whenever Molly hugged Harry , Harry is very eager and his hands quickly found her ass to squeeze them . Molly uses her clothing spell to remove his underwear that moment to feel his hardness against her her , when she doesn't , Harry did it himself . Quickly the count of hugs per day is increasing . They are highlight of their days . But both are maintaining this secret very carefully .

" No no . "

Molly heard high pitch terror filled cry . She knew whose screaming is it . It is Harry .

" Arthur , Arthur " Molly woke Arthur .

" What happened Molly ? "

" Harry is screaming . " she told him .

" I didn't hear any screaming . " Arthur replied .

That's when she realized that she is the only one can hear his screaming because of the charms around the Harry's room .

" His room is charmed so I am the only one can hear . I will go to his room and look into it . " Molly told him .

" OK Molly . If you need anything , call me . " he told him .

Molly went to Harry room .

It is dark and lantern is in lowest setting . With a wave of hand , room is filled with light .

She saw Harry is in bed . Not in normal position . The sheet fell from him , leaving him completely naked . His face is full of terror , body is covered with sweat even though cooling charms in room are working perfectly .

" Don't hurt them . " Harry is whispering .

Molly reached his bed ,

took his head in her lap . She gently is stroking his hair and wiped sweat from his temples .

Harry seemed to be relaxed with presence of Molly .

" It's OK Harry . " she is whispering in his ears , caressing his abdomen .

He may relaxed and hugged her tight but not seem to having great sleep .

Quickly the terror is left him but instead something else took it's place . Looks like Harry body is reacting for her body even in his half sleep . He is hardened by her touch .

Molly now has an idea for Harry sleep . It is kinky and exciting . It is used by 15th century nanny's to making the teenage boy to sleep .

She laid Harry on bed , pillow is below his head . She looked at young Harry in his naked form . The sweat left him and seemed relaxed . She moved to sit below his thighs , can see semi hardened his cock . She thought it's beautiful and cute with red head . The cock that untouched by anyone except Harry , the cock that doesn't know the masturbations .

She gently gripped it with her non dominant hand , left hand .

Harry hissed with the contact . She pulled the skin of his cock backwards to reveal it's red knob . Her thumb reached it's top , started rubbing it .

She can see Harry face , filled with pleasure . She is doing circular motions on the head of his cock . The movement is slow and gentle . Harry cock grew completely 7 inches and hard . Now she is gently stroking his cock up and down , while her other hand is caressing his balls .

Harry is feeling good , in fact too good . A warm pleasure is flowing through his entire body like a liquid fire . He never felt like this before . It is too good and don't want this pleasure to be stopped . He woke up , opened his eyes . He saw Molly and her hand is at his cock . Whatever she is doing it feels amazing . His hands are gripping the sheet with such a force that he feared he tore them .

Molly saw Harry opened his eyes . But she doesn't stop whatever she is doing .

" Harry . Relax . It is for you . "

Harry nodded his head , Molly can see his relaxed face and that he is enjoying what she is doing .

" It feel great . "

" Yes Molly . it feels great . " Harry whispered .

Molly smiled and continued her hand job . She can feel his heart rate is quickened .

Harry felt like he reached peak , like mountain top . He doesn't know what is happening , his breathing became shallow and pleasure is too much to him then he felt like all is gone with explosion . The explosion last almost for a minute . Molly can see Harry is shooting his cum , spurt after spurt continuously . Something happened , the sensation is too great when he is exploded Harry thought . Now he felt like huge mountain of weight is lifted from him .

" How do you feel now ? " Harry heard Molly .

" It's amazing Molly . "

Molly smiled and give him kiss on his lips . It is just peck on his lips but Harry felt something great when her soft lips touched his lips .

" You left a mess Harry . " she showed him her hand .

Harry saw it . Her hand is covered with white liquid .

Harry shot too much load , he must stocked for years .

She placed her hand at his mouth . " Lick my hand Harry . " she ordered .

Harry don't know what to do . It came from his penis and having some sort of funny smell . But he remembered the sensation he experienced just before . Molly created it so he doesn't want to disappoint her by refusing .

He opened his lips , Molly's manicured fingers , that covered with Harry thick cum , went into his mouth . Harry licked her fingers one by one , sucking his cum . He doesn't know what to think of taste but the expression on Molly face is worth it .

Molly never thought she is this kinky . Watching Harry is licking his own cum sent thrill to her core . She almost got orgasm by the touch of his tongue on her fingers . She saw his cute red lips taking her fingers one by one and pink tongue is licking .

" Now sleep Harry . " she left .

Harry is now feeling too relaxed got his sleep very easily .

Harry woke up , finding Molly sat beside him . She is wearing red satin nightwear , giving him a show of her busty cleavage and long creamy thighs . He realized he is naked , sheet is at his feet . He looked at his cock , it is hard and looking at ceiling .

Molly surprised by Harry's morning wood . Guess for teenager , one release is nothing , he still ready .

" Good morning Harry . "

Harry looked at his state of nakedness , searching for the sheets to cover himself while blushing red with embarrassment .

" No need to shy Harry . Especially after last night . " Molly is smiling .

" That means last night is real . I thought it is just dream . " Harry widened his eyes .

" Did you sleep well ? " Molly asked .

" Yes . I didn't get this much good sleep in recent years . " Harry stated .

" Then it worked . "

" Thank you Molly . Last night is horrible . Voldmort is trying to access my thoughts in my head , I am ignoring his thoughts so he is sending horrible images . He is killing muggles in very horrible way . I can feel the cruelty and sadism while doing it Molly . It is pure evil . " Harry shuddered by thinking about those thoughts .

" Oh my god . Poor baby . " she hugged him tightly .

" After you came and did that to me , those thoughts left . After what you did , those images don't have effect on me , slept through whole night . For that I am very thankful . "

" How is it felt Harry ? " Molly squeezed the young boy ass , hugging tightly so his cock is trapped between their bodies .

" Oh that is great feeling Molly . " Harry said , remembering last night pleasure .

" Did you enjoyed it ? "

Harry nodded sheepishly with red face .

" Do you want more ? " Molly moved so little friction came to his cock , making his hiss with pleasure .

" Yes Molly . " there is no way he doesn't want it .

" I will give you this pleasure every night to you so you can sleep peacefully . But I have a request . " she told him .

" Tell me Molly . " Harry will do anything to experience this pleasure and he trust Molly .

" I am a woman . In magical world , woman in my age is in peak of physical beauty and she have urges especially in this particular age . Same thing apply to me . I have needs that should be fulfilled . I want you to help me to fulfill my needs Harry . Will you help me Harry ? " Molly asked with sweet voice that almost hypnotized him to submission .

" Yes Molly . " he agreed without even thinking .

" Thank you Harry . " she gave him kiss . Harry never been kissed like this before .

He is kissed once with Cho but both are young and it is full of emotional . This time Molly took his breath away . She placed her hand through his hair , gripping his head , pushed her tongue into his mouth , swirling in his mouth , playing with his tongue .

Last night after the hand job , Molly went to her room , fucked herself with her wand , thinking about Harry . She used vibrator charm on the wand , orgasmed herself thinking about Harry . She used this vibrating wand before but she never felt this shuddering orgasm like this . She thought about young Harry , his body , his cock while pleasuring herself . She almost screamed and woke up Arthur with her moaning . Then she is decided . She need Harry .

" Wow . " Harry said after the kiss . He is totally flushed and his heart is beating so hard .

" Thank you Harry . It is always nice to hear someone appreciate my talent . " she said .

Molly waved her wand , a chair came near to bed . Molly broke the hug , sat on chair .

" Harry , I want to show you how to repay me . " Molly told him . " Kneel before me Harry . " she ordered .

Harry , without any thought , kneeled in front of her .

Molly affectionately stroked his hair then lifted her nightwear , revealing her thighs , hairless pussy , that already wet .

Harry just stared at her especially her pussy . This is first time he saw pussy , this close . It is clean , beautiful , little shade of pink . Her pussy lips are puffed and little moist , showing her desire .

" Harry , this is the way you will repay me . Lick me . " Molly grabbed Harry head , placed between her legs .

Harry inhaled lovely scent of Molly pussy , she must be using some sort of perfume charm , because her pussy is smelling amazing and it is glittering wet .

Harry opened his mouth , gave a experimental lick .

" Ohh Harry . " Molly shuddered by sudden attack of sensation .

Harry liked watching Molly like this . So he gave another lick , this time he flattened his tongue , gave her long and slow .

" Yes Harry . It's great . " Molly praised him .

Harry started licking while is giving him instructions where she like it and how she like it .

" Pretend you are eating ice cream or try to write some alphabet . " she told him .

Harry wrote his name with tongue on her labia , making her wild with lusty joy , tore a orgasm from her .

" Oh Harry that is wonderful . I am coming Harry . "

After the of licking surface of pussy , he cleaned or licked her pussy lips until she satisfied with glorified orgasm , ripped through her .

" Don't leave single drop Harry . Drink all of my womanly juice . It indicate the respect toward the woman . " Molly instructed him .

Harry drank all the juices flowing from her pussy without any hesitation . Truth to be told he liked the taste .

" Push your tongue deep into my pussy . You can use your fingers if you want . "

Harry spread her pussy with his fingers , pushed his tongue deep into her pussy , licking pink flesh . Molly is giving instructions to Harry and Harry as a good student , doing everything to please Molly . He can easily tell which place is most sensitive and most pleasurable by her reaction to his tongue . If he missed Molly is telling him to remember this spot and Harry memorizing the spot . Harry particularly focused on one spot in her pussy , whenever he touches that spot , Molly shook violently with pleasure and shudder with orgasm if he lick that spot again and again .

" That's Harry is my g-spot . " Molly is very pleased that Harry is very quick learner and doesn't left single drop .

" This is my clitoris . " Molly showed him a bud above her pussy . " It has full of sensitive nerves , licking it gives a woman immense pleasure . You should lick it after the pussy is fully wet . "

Harry focused one the task . He gripped that cute sensitive bud with his lips then started sucking as per Molly instructions .

" You can use your fingers in pussy to give more simulation . Give a slow and steady motions . Like you are building something with your fingers . "

Harry started feeling inside of Molly pussy with his fingers , touching her pleasure points like massaging them while sucking her clitoris .

Molly never thought it is possible to feel this much pleasure . She is practically shaking and jerking with unimaginable sensations that are over throwing her senses .

It is only for half an hour but she is full of heated lust and desire that she got three strong orgasms . And Harry drank all the juices like a puppy drank it's milk .

" Thank you Harry . Now lick all the juices like you are cleaning it . It will make the orgasm stay longer . Then gradually stop . Remember pleasuring woman is art and it shouldn't be rushed .You have get into place gradually , make her ready for the all pleasure you will give her . "

She laid there on bed , without moving Harry head between her legs . Harry is giving slow and steady licks .

Molly is absolutely in heaven . She never thought she is going to feel this much pleasure , she is glowing practically with joy . The joy given by Harry . She can't believe it is just half an hour only but it felt like forever .

She grabbed the boy who is between her legs by shoulder , hugged him .

" You are wonderful Harry . " Molly whispered in his ears . Harry is beaming with pride . " I am going to need your mouth many times Harry . Are you willing to do it ? "

Of course Harry will do it . He doesn't know why but having this type of effect on woman by this simple action giving him thrill and making Molly happy gives joy .

" Yes Molly . I will do anything you want . " Harry stated , resting his head on her lovely full and round breasts .

Molly can see in Harry eyes , he is almost worshipping her body especially her tits .

" You can touch my breasts Harry . Do you like them ? "

Harry nodded . " Yes Molly . Those are most beautiful things I ever seen . "

" Good . It is very important to compliment woman body while you pleasing her . " Molly said and placed his hands on her breasts .

Harry , with widened eyes , slightly squeezed her breasts . They are soft and incredible .

" Wow . " Harry said while feeling them .

" Thank you . But it is already late . They may suspect something else is going on . "

She pushed him to side .

" What about me ? " Harry pointed out his manhood that is very stiff and hard .

Molly scratched the surface of it's head , chuckled when he hissed with pleasure .

" Only night . It will help you to sleep . Now get ready . " she squeezed his balls .

Harry raised .

" But I want you to promise me something if you want to continue this . "

" Yes Molly . "

" You can't say anything about this to anyone and never ever touch your cock yourself except for pee . "

" OK Molly . I promise . " he told her .

" Good boy . I prepare breakfast . " Molly with a single spell , cleaned him . " Now it saves bath time . "

" Harry . Mom told us you have nightmares last night . "

Harry , with others sat there at dining table , talking . Molly is serving them breakfast .

" Yes . Those are horrible . Voldmorth is trying to get in my head . He is killing helpless muggles . "

Ginny shuddered by hearing dark lord name . Hermione placed her hand on Ginny hand to assure her . Ginny smiled at her . Looks like they got close in this summer Harry thought .

" Mrs Wesley " Hermione said her name , Molly turned to Hermione . " You told us you helped Harry sleep . What did you gave him? Sleeping potion ? I don't think giving sleeping potion everyday is a good idea . "

" No no . I am not giving him sleeping potion . I just gave him head massage . It always works like a magic . Isn't it Harry ? " Molly smiled and turned to Harry . But under the table , she squeezed his hard cock . It just stay like that all the time .

Harry is trying very hard to control his moan , replied .

" Yes Molly . The massage is so great . I slept great . "

" You are welcome sweety . " she kissed him on cheek . Under the table , she placed her hand through table , rubbed along it .

Harry face turned red by Molly doing that in public .

" Harry . Don't be embarrassed . It's just kiss on cheek . " Hermione laughed then to prove her point she kissed Ginny on her cheek .

" Yes Harry . Why is your face all flushed ? " she kissed him more on cheek but under the table she is playing with his balls .

Harry wish her hand go all the way to make him release but she left his cock . Molly don't want to him to cum yet . She wants to play with him by teasing him .

" Don't you have girlfriend Harry ? " Molly asked .

Harry is disappointed by lack of touch . But he shook his head as no .

" Why Harry ? You are cute and famous . "

" He is just shy around girls . He had Cho but she got jealous of our friendship , broke up with him . "

" Oh that's horrible . There must be some nice girls in school . Hermione , you make sure he got girlfriend this year . It will take his mind off from voldmorth . " Molly told him .

" I will Mrs Weasley . "

Molly can't able to deny her desire anymore . She need Harry , especially his divine tongue . She silently casted notice me not and other privacy charms around Harry including confundus charm so they won't think of Harry .

Harry saw Molly cast a spell under table and it directed to him . Then he felt the change in everyone except Molly . They are not even acknowledging him . Hermione is talking to Ginny and Ron , even Molly but not him , so is others . So she placed privacy charms on him .

The thing is the house should have protection against these charms otherwise everyone will come into this house using these privacy charms , can do whatever they want . Actually this house has that type of security but it is Molly who cast the spell so the charms will work because she and Arthur have superior access to house and the security won't work on them .

Then Molly removed his clothes with a spell . Harry can't believe he is totally naked in front of Molly and his friends .

" Harry dear . Get under table . " she whispered .

Harry can guess what she wants . He stopped eating , went under table .

Molly hiked her night dress so he can see her legs and especially her pussy . She spread her legs to give him access .

Molly felt wet and warm tongue on her pussy lips . Blood is rushed to her pussy , warm heat filled her body .

" Are you okay Mrs Weasley ? " Hermione looked at woman , whose cheeks suddenly got red .

" Yes Mom . You are little coloured . " Ginny added .

" Ohh " she is trying to control her reaction . Harry is too good . He is doing exactly what she taught him . She can feel his tongue deep inside her pussy , pleasuring her spot repeatedly .

" I am okay girls . Just food is hot . " she replied .

Harry can't believe he is doing this to Molly while her children is present . She is so close he thought because of flow of her juices . He moved to her clit .

" Hermione , try this . i made it . " Ginny passed the plate of pasta .

" Mom " Molly looked at Ginny . " Do you think my cooking is good ? " she passed the pasta to Molly . Molly took spoonful into her mouth .

Molly got strong orgasm that shook her body . " Ohhh . This is so good . "

" Thanks Mom . You really liked my pasta . " Ginny beamed with pride . Ron who saw his mother reaction , took the plate of pasta and started eating . But he doesn't know why his mom liked this pasta this much .

Harry don't know when did Molly do it but he can't move except his head . Molly bind his entire body . Harry continued his licking . Molly can feel approach of another strong orgasm .

" Breakfast is so good Mrs Weasley . " Hermione raised from chair .

" Yes Mom . " Ginny joined her . Ron also raised from his seat leaving Molly alone .

Molly quickly applied the series of privacy charms around the dining table .

" Harry come out . "

Harry can feel he can move again .

He came out of the table , naked . Molly saw Harry is shy because of his nakedness .

" Don't worry Harry . No one will notice you . " Molly assured him . Harry nodded as he understands .

With wave of her wand , her clothes are disappeared from her body , Molly felt like huge weight is lifted from her . She smiled when she saw Harry cock twitching by her nude body .

" The boy is too eager . " Molly grabbed his cock , making him shudder with pleasure .

" Molly please . " Harry begged . Her touch is light but he wants more .

" Please what Harry ? " Molly asked him with smile . This time her hand started fondling his balls .

Harry is letting out slow moans . Her hand is giving him , sparks of pleasure but it is not enough him for release .

" Please Molly . I need it . " he want to say cum but he thought it is filthy word .

" You need what ? " Molly is smiling , amused by his struggle . She brushed her fingernail against his cock head .

Harry jerked like he got current shock .

" Orgasm . " he managed to say .

" Big word you are using . No i want you to say something else . i want to hear your mouth saying filthy word Harry . " Molly huskily said that Harry almost chocked on air .

Molly reached the soft flesh beneath his balls , pinched . Harry can't bare anymore . It is too much teasing .

" Molly . i want to cum . " Harry felt like he ran marathon . The teasing and steadying himself drained him emotionally .

" I like hearing filthy words from your mouth Harry . " Molly kissed him on lips tasting herself on him .

" You may want to cum but you only get it night . " she said to him cruelly .

Harry don't know what to do . He really hard right now . And he promised he won't touch his cock himself .

" I will know if you touch yourself or cum yourself Harry . I won't be happy if you do that Harry . "

Harry don't want to make Molly unhappy . He never do that .

" I won't Molly . " Harry told her .

" That's my Harry . " she gave him another breath taking kiss . Harry will do anything to get these types of kisses . His face is plastered with smile after the kiss .

Molly , with her naked glory , laid on the big dining table like she is another dish , opened her legs .

" Now continue Harry . "

Harry opened his mouth , started licking her pussy to climax . Molly don't want him to stop until she got five strong nerve shattering orgasms . She never thought she can get this much pleasure and this many orgasms at a time . The thrill of young boy is licking her made the pleasure reach the peak .

Harry licked , sucked her pussy , drinking her continuous juices . He never thought woman can go like this . He watched Molly is shaking , shuddering , jerking by his actions . She arched her back , moaning with pleasure . Harry thought she looks so beautiful like that . Her beautiful tits became firm , nipples became hard , looking at ceiling . Her hands gripped the table firmly .

While Harry pleasuring Molly , Ginny and Hermione came to the hall , they looked at them . Harry felt terror , being caught naked but he has trust on Molly spell . They didn't even realized he and Molly are naked and he is licking Molly pussy .

Molly saw Harry stopped , felt very frustrated that her continuous bliss is interrupted .

" Harry . " Harry almost detected angry in her voice . " Don't stop . "

Harry looked at girls one time then he continued pleasuring . It felt weird doing this in front of girls especially Ginny .

Molly thought she had enough . It is pure Nirvana , beyond anything she even felt .

" That is wonderful Harry . " she kissed him . Harry is blushed by her praise .

" Don't be shy Harry . Whoever will be your girlfriend , she is very lucky girl . " It actually added more red to his face .

Harry proved that Molly is insatiable . In entire day his performance continued many times in day , resulting many orgasms for Molly . But Harry is ended up having constant raging hard cock in his pants . Molly never left a moment to tease him for that .

When he is playing chess with Ron , Molly sat behind Harry , from back , she reached his cock through his robes , playing with him . It frustrated Ron that Harry is not even giving him slightest competition . But Harry is too busy to not to moan than concentrate on game .

When she is cooking , asking Harry to help , tell the others that she can show him how to cook using magic but in reality , only thing Harry did was licking Molly pussy while she is cooking .

Molly asked Harry to teach flying , saying that she done flying long time ago . While Ron and girls are playing quidditch , Harry and Molly are on fire bolt , flying higher and very far away from them .

When Molly thought they are not in range of sight , she fired familiar spell , removing his and her clothes , leaving them naked . That's when Harry felt her hand on his cock .

" Don't stop the broom . Let it fly . " she whispered him in ears , pressing her soft breasts against his back . Harry gasped by the softness of Molly tits .

Harry can feel her silky hands are pumping his cock and he is getting sensation . Finally he thought he is going to get release he thought . The pleasure is increasing by moment until he thought he is gonna cum . But nothing happened . He is on edge but he didn't get any release .

He looked at his cock , there is a ring placed around his cock .

" Molly " he almost shouted . " What is this ? "

Harry is too busy to notice when she placed this ring around cock .

" Oh Harry . This is wonderful device invented by great witch . As long as you have this ring is around your cock , you won't be able to cum . You can do anything but that . "

Harry got a panic look on his face . He can imagine the torture and teasing Molly can do to him .

" I want you to promise me that you won't remove this ring no matter of what . "

" Yes I promise Molly . "

Molly smiled which made Harry very happy . In bonus Molly gave him breath taking kiss .

" Now go fast Harry . " she told him . Harry felt weird by riding broomstick naked but he did as she said . Cold wind hit him like frozen water , making him shiver but Molly's naked body having him enough heat . He felt like he will do anything to feel her skin against him .

Molly whispered a spell which Harry didn't recognize but he soon felt it . He felt the ring against his cock is vibrating .

" Don't slow down Harry . " she warned him .

Flying naked with nude Harry like this felt like she is young again .

Harry didn't slow down but he can't help but moan against the sensation . He felt like he is always on mountain top but just enough distance to reach the tip where lies treasure .

Molly literally can feel the struggle of Harry , can feel she is too horny .

" Harry dear , turn around . i need your mouth . i will balance this broom . "

Harry turned , gripped Molly thighs for support , can see her glittering pussy , dripping juices on broom .

It is too difficult but Harry managed to stable and started licking Molly pussy .

" You are a good boy Harry . " she said while enjoying literally amazing pleasure .

She is going too fast that her body is shaking violently , with pleasure or the speed she doesn't know but she definitely enjoying this experience .

Harry managed to give three strong orgasms to Molly until she satisfied .

Molly restored their clothes with spell , leaving Harry with ring on his cock .

Finally time arrived for Harry which he is waiting for all day .

Harry is in room to sleep after dinner . He is waiting for Molly . And she came wearing silky nightgown .

" You did amazing today Harry . " Molly said after sitting beside him on his bed .

" Thank you Molly . " Harry just smiled .

He is still wearing his shorts and shirt .

" I think I over did , making you all these things while you are suffering from your hardness . Tell me if you want to stop Harry i can understand . "

" I guess I didn't like it first that you are not allowing me to cum , still i like doing this . Is it possible i can get to cum too ? " Harry hoped .

Molly is silent for a moment . She enjoyed this whole experience but what makes it special is she is having upper hand . She likes tease him , making him suffer , making him doing things for her .

" What if I tell you I don't want you to . This is what I want Harry . But if you want it i guess I should ignore my pleasure . " she gave almost disappointed look .

Harry can't help but feel sad for her .

" If you don't want it then I don't want to too . " Harry said with determination .

Quickly a smile appeared on Molly face .

" Thank you Harry . Trust me you will enjoy this experience more than you thought . " she kissed him .

" Now your reward Harry . " she quickly made him naked with spell .

She gripped his erected cock which has gold color ring . She pumped him , making him moan with pleasure .

Harry thought those silky fingers against his hard cock felt like heaven . The pleasure is increasing but not getting release because of the ring .

" Feel to be amazed Harry . " she removed the ring from his cock .

For his surprise , Molly took his erected cock into her mouth . Her beautiful ruby red lips , gripped his cock , massaging the entire length .

Harry hands gripped sheets so strong that he is afraid he tore them . Molly's mouth around his cock is amazing and her tongue is swirling around , licking his cock . Harry doesn't have words to explain what he is feeling , the pleasure is too great .

Molly is using every skill she have to give him maximum pleasure possible . She knew she is doing good , hearing his heavy moans . She can feel his cock is throbbing , close to release . She increased her speed so is his moan . Harry shot his load in her mouth while high pitch scream . Molly felt spurt after spurt shot by Harry cock and thick cream .

Harry never thought this feel this much amazing . He thought he will do anything to feel like this . Then he felt the weight , Molly is climbing upwards reaching his face .

Molly didn't swallow single drop of his cum . She reached his face , planted kiss , making him open his mouth . Harry felt his cum with Molly saliva flowing from her mouth to his . Until Molly is sure that she gave everything , she ended kiss , leaving Harry to swallow his own cum which he did .

Molly , with her wand she got stream of water in her mouth , gargling then she spit that water directly into Harry mouth . She doesn't know why but it felt like power over him , making him swallow his own cum .

" How is it Harry ? " she asked with smile .

" It's so great . " Harry can't help but say with loud voice .

" I bet you do . It is such a great gesture that woman using her mouth on man Harry . I think you deserve it . "

Harry can't help but beam with pride . Molly just smiled looking at his face .

" Tomorrow morning " Molly placed back the ring on his flaccid cock still it fit perfectly . " I want you to come to my room using your cloak , i leave door open . i want you to wake me up by licking my pussy . Do you think you can do it ? "

" I will Molly . " Harry definitely want to do it . He will do anything to get this type of pleasure .


End file.
